bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen
Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen (Furui denshō o Kakkotaru Shin'nen, Lit Definition, "Old Tradition, Firm Beliefs,") is the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, succeeding Genryusai Shigunei Yamamoto, and was the former Head teacher of the Shino Academy. Appearance: Shin'nen is a youthful man with flowing obsidian black hair that goes down pass his shoulder blades, held up in a ponytail with a white ribbon and has a soft fair complexion, with keen narrow eyes with obsidian irises that glow violet when he is resolved. He is quite tall, standing up to 6 ft 7in and has a muscular physique complimenting his youthful visage. His usual attire includes that of the traditional Head Captain's Haori, however he donned a peculiar set of old fashioned samurai garbs over his Shihakushō uniform, his Zanpakuto strapped to a black sash around his waist, wearing a kama skirt in black over his cuirass, shin guards going over his black leggings and black sandals without socks. His casual attire, is that of a pair of white gloves. He garbs a samurai jacket that has elaborate black/yellow/red markings throughout, going over some armor with white cotton pants, high-thigh boots with similar color enamorings of his jacket. Personality: Furuidenshō is a man of calm, logical, and tactical thinking. As a rising prodigy, having even go as far as sojourn into the far reaches beyond the Soul Society to gather more knowledge and understanding from the outlying neighbouring Societies allied with the Seireitei, showing his willingness and patience to understand people's perspective and culture, despite how alien they appear to be to his own. His time with Head Captain Yamamoto was one of both admiration and respect, but held a secret place in his heart, treating him like a grandfather in his eyes and was all the more pained by his sudden, unexpected death by the hands of Ultharon the Mighty when he returned. During times of crisis, he acts swiftly and decisively, a character trait he assumed from his mentor, Yamamoto, though when things did not appear as they should he wasn't so reckless to always assume the worst, especially if it relates to his allies or subordinates. His views of Hollows, is one of absolute termination of Hollows. The sooner they die by the blade of a Zanpakuto, the sooner they may return to the circle of reincarnation and return as humans, cleansed of their former life's sins or sent to Hell to rot forever. He is often very laxed when not on duty with his subordinates or fellow Captains, finding that one relaxing at times was a thing needed of a leader of such a important society such as the Seireitei and the Rukonagi. However, when the time of importance arises, he will drop anything and everything he is doing to attend to it at once, showing his compelling need to fulfill his duty as Head Captain of the Gotei 13. In battle, Furuidenshō gives the opposing party one chance to surrender or flee, explaining he doesn't hold back while in combat, despite his occasional wanting or willingness to. Afterwards, he becomes cold and ruthless to his opponent, and if a personal battle, he will often don a taunting smile or tone, condenscending his opponent to catch them emotionall and mentally off balance. His views of the Red Sun is that of a potential threat, having to hear reports at times, more present than ever, about the radicals worshiping the texts and teachings of the Hankami deities to extremities bordering terrorism and full out war. One such reason was the birth of the Ahijados Cult, so dangerous and vast that it has numbers challenging the Gotei 13 itself, making his trust in anything relating to the Red Sun almost all but dimished. However, during his initial declaration as Head Captain, he viewed as nothing more but another Philisophical study of another race of deities, allowing Braeburn McTavish to study and think freely about the teachings of the Red Sun. His relationship with Juushin Igen is a distant one at best, but he has utmost respect *lack of not knowing his child-like tendencies and antics* for the leader of Yurei Okuko, caring so much for him and his people he sent some of his best Captains to protect the sovereign society. Synopsis: In progress... History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Tremendously Immense Spiritual Power: Furuidenshō is by far, one of the few in the history of the Soul Society able to equal or surpass the Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. His control over his Spiritual Energy is above mastery, able to manipulate it in ways only he can imagine and even above the rate of Kaze Sasayaki can attain. His Spiritual Pressure is said to shatter or dissipate the passive effects of most Junior Captain level Shikai techniques, overwhelming the power and 'rules' being implemented in that area. Zanjutsu Grandmaster: Having been taught this art by none other than Yamamoto and learning it exceptionally well during his travels, Furuidenshō is one of the few people who can take on multiple swordsman masters of the level such as Kukkyōna Hayate or Ryouken Aizen without slowing or becoming hindered, having the ability to counter and attack with either swift, blinding speed or tremendous strength and power behind them. Even using his own Spiritual Energy into the mix of his attacks, he's able to unleash devestating high-powered attacks that no one can comprehend until they feel its affects afterwards. Kendo: A art of using two handed stance, Furuidenshō can use this with great skill in overpowering or equalling in strength against foes of immense physical strength or composition, able to crush or break past barriers of thick skin or high endurance. He's said to have split a 15-story building with a full swing of a Kendo-art strike with ease, as well as tearing through multiple blocks behind it. Iaido: The art of unsheathing one's sword, attacking the target, wiping away the blood on the blade, then sheathing it, its a difficult art to master and even more difficult to branch off different techniques and skilled uses for it. Without even assuming the form or stance of this art, Furuidenshō can initiate such attacks upon instinct, able to act with incredible reflexes to counter or strike at perplexed foes. Kidō Grandmaster: A skilled artisan in the arts of Kidō, Furuidenshō is one of the few people who can equal the power and mastery of the Kidō Captain himself, able to wield the numbered Kidō with mastery and prodigious skill, not seen in the Gotei 13 since Kisuke Urahara or Retsu Unohana. He's even learned some of the personal Kidō handed down by Genryusai himself, as well as spanning his knowledge of pass used Kidō that has not been seen in the Kidō Corps or the Gotei 13. His knowledge of Kidō is only matched by his mastery of it, Furuidenshō does not hesitate to use Kidō in battle alongside his other well prodigious skills. Hakuda Grandmaster: Having been taught martial combat arts from Genryusai himself, as well as furthering it himself from other known Captains who excel in this trade of artform as well, Furuidenshō possesses a high enough level of martial combat to exceed that of the requirements of the 2nd Division's Captain aka Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force, having extensive knowledge and practition within the uses of hand-to-hand combat. Not only has he been seen as fast, Furuidenshō is by far as one of the physically strongest Captains without the aid of a Zanpakuto or its natural enhancement abilities, having learned to hone his physical body self by his former mentor and exceed all expectations the Captains had for him. Ikkotsu (一骨, Lit translation, "Single Bone,"): A incredibly high-powered punch, Furuidenshō is able to send incredibly physically powerful opponents reeling backwards for great distances while inflicting major internal and external damage. Sōkotsu (双骨, Lit Translation, "Double Bone,"): More powerful than Ikkotsu, Furuidenshō can practically completely destroy physically powerful opponents by striking them with two fists at once, the concussive and kinetic force is enough to shatter them into thousands of pieces. Tesshō (鉄掌, Lit Translation, "Iron Palm,"): An open-palm strike technique with the capability normally of destroying a single Hollow's mask and body, Furuidenshō can critical blow to a Menos Grande Hollow with a high-powered version of this technique. Hohō Grandmaster: Furuidenshō bears a above master level in the arts of the fast movement techniques, more specifically, the Flash Step. Able to make great leaps and bounds with each Step, Furuidenshō can easily cover great distances when needed to within a short amount of time. Likewise, Furuidenshō can also move at incredibly high rates of speed, leaving multiple afterimages in his wake, almost numbering 2 dozen with ease, leaving 6 of them tangible enough to have a few second aftermath of showing interaction with an opponent if they are struck. Master Tactician/High Intelligence: Furuidenshō is a man of both martial experience but also intelligence, able to recall many texts and teachings within the large plethora of knowledge of information trove within the Seireitei's Daireishokairō, learning much on all forms of knowledge. Furuidenshō's testament of his planning and tactical experience was shown during his battle against Ultharon, having planned his attack and ultimate demise of his foe to the very last second. High Endurance: Much like his former mentor, Furuidenshō is able to sustain heavy punishment and go on battling for long periods of time without showing much through his combat prowess or causing him to be less effective. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Kidō-Forged Battle Armor: Forged secretly by the Department of Research & Development as well as the Kidō Corps, this armor was enhanced for his battle against Ultharon in the event he suspected he would be overpowered or ambushed by the bestial monstrociy. This armor is composed of thousands of fibers of specially designed minerals with a high threshold of shock absorbtion as well as energy expellion, allowing him to fight uninhibited of his full power while able to take more damage and strikes from his opponent. Furuidenshō, to this day still wears this armor underneath any formal attire or while on duty, knowing that caution is not to be thrown to the wind in the event another monster of high caliber were ever to come toe-to-toe with him again. Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: A red threaded hilt octagon pommel with bronze enamorings with a circular-spherical tsuba, a dark red sheathe with a 4 foot long blade. There are red threads looped from a carved hole in the octagon pommel about 6 inches long. Name & Release Call: Split Creation, Bunkatsu (分割 Bunkatsu ; Lit Translation, "Splitter.") Shikai Form & Abilities: Not changing in form other than causing a immense electrical light show display of blue and white energies before cascading violently over the blade before returning back to its physical state. While the semantics and physics behind Furuidensho's abilities are unclear, they are said to be highly destructive, even in Shikai, capable of reducing numbers within armies within mere seconds of being employed. Furuidensho's Zanpakuto's power is said to rival Genryusai Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka in destructive power alone. Bankai Name: Bankai, Fuhen Bunkatsu (普遍分割 Fuhen Bunkatsu ; Lit Translation, "Universal Splitter.") Bankai Form & Abilities: Rarely ever using Bankai due to its highly destructive properties, Furuidensho only uses it when the lives of the Soul Society and everything that the Gotei 13 stands for is at risk. With Genryusai being one of the only witnesses to the near completion of his Bankai's full power, Furuidensho has rarely used this near populated areas or when fighting with comrades in general. Behind the scenes/Trivia: In progress... Quote(s): In progress...